The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Various types of field-effect transistor (FET) devices may be used in semiconductor structures, integrated circuits and other electronic devices. Fin FETs (FinFETs) are a type of FET device, where fins are patterned on a substrate.